The old republic's anomaly
by Mathewxox
Summary: Reborn anew, Naruto's story continued in a way in didn't expect, nor want. Weakened, but no weak, the blond will go back out into the world, peace being his goal. XxXProps go to UnreaLPiXel for creating the cover photo.


_**Yo Yo guys, its good to finally be back, having been seriously ill for the past year. Anyway, I'm back now, with a short story, one that takes on a mostly untouched section of the Narutoxswtor fanfiction archive.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is the story, and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, I don't own any of Naruto, nor anything else I might, or might not, place through-out the fanfic**_.

xxx

xxxx

 **Prologue**

 _A new start_

This story starts like any-other, a young boy, born from the love of two shinobi, lost all he ever-would know in the first minuets of his life, a fox of chakra forced upon his home-town in a destructive haze. Forced to seal the beast, forfeiting his life in the action, the father had no choice but subjugate his son to the horrors of a human sacrifice.

At first, the boy was treated like dirt, the anger of losing loved ones drove the villagers to spite the kid in anyway possible, even if it meant casting their humanity aside to achieve their goals. And this carried on for years in hopes of destroying the boy's morals and life. But, unlike what most what do, the blonde child bore through it, becoming a prankster to hide his pain. In his rising, he also picked up the will of the leaf, the will of fire, and the uncanny ability of resistance, his "will" being unbreakable.

As his life continued on, the boy's will only continued to grow, just as he did, growing from a mere boy to a teen, a teen to a man, gaining ally's with ever moment, but his adventure was not without hardship, all he knew was that. From losing his best-friend and brother, to losing his master and love ones, the blue eyed sacrifice grew use to the word of lose.

However, his life was not without love, afterall he had spent most of his time in the world trying to gain acceptance from all, a goal that evolved into the peace of all his lafe. A dream that he had to fight for years, even after he had ended the main threat to his home land, and all the people in it. Being one of the seven leaders of his lands, after 26 years of trying to accomplish said dream, the man had spent the remaining years of his rule to help the world with keeping peace between the nations.

Even into his late years, the shinobi had spent his life loving and being loved in the name of peace, living a full life of 80 years, having two children and multiple grand-kids. One could say that the man lived a fulfilled life, his dreams and approbations come true, but that's not how his life story ended. On his death bed, the kindred spirit preyed, to any god or goddess listening, a simplistic wish of true freedom, where he wasn't the human sacrifice, wasn't the saviour of the world, but simply himself.

Given that he had put all his being into loving and saving others, without any kind of want for thanks, the man's wish was fair, the selfish nature of it forgiven after all his selfless deeds. However, whilst in most cases this wish would simply be cast aside for being a plea, one women listened, her usually emotionless face twisted into a smirk.

Lady fate, the goddess that was denied acknowledgement by Naruto, smirked as she looked down at the aged hero, his power was still far beyond any shinobi to live. "If freedom is what you want, freedom is what I'll grant you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Death was a funny thing, something that many feared; some even hoped for it, but it was not something that Naruto wished to come early. While he hoped to meet his parents again; his wife again, all his old teams, but when he closed his eyes to finally pass on, he had expected to see all his family and friends welcoming him with smiles, but instead, he was greeted by a green field, surrounded by trees and all sides, no signs of anyone around.

Green trees and blue sky occupied the area around the blonde, several small pounds lingered around with crystal blue water motionlessly inside of them, a lake of fish keeping them perfectly still.

If there was one thing that shocked Naruto the most however, was the lack of energy, the constant feel of chakra in the air was no longer hitting the blonde, his senses sky-rocketing to the point of insanity, he could hear the cold breeze of the air, smell the nature around him, and could see far beyond his normal sight's range.

"Surprised?" A sweet and silky tone spoke from behind him, a women's if Naruto had to gander. "Turning back on one's body can do that for you." Soft foot-steps sounded in the blonde's ear drums as someone walked beside him, a sheet of black masking his eyes as pink hands covered his vision.

"Who?" Naruto questioned, years of experiences prevented him acting irrationally towards his captive, his sight slowly coming back to him. "Wow..." The man whispered to himself, the women before him was shockingly beautiful; her long white hair flowed down to her lower back, her green's flicked with power, and her body was that only a goddess could have.

"I go by many names, Seventh Fire Shadow, but you may call me Clotho." The women introduced herself, a small smile lingered on her face as she held Naruto's hands in her own. "Now, I'm sure you have lots of questions, but first I must tell you that your soul will not die today."

"My soul?"

Seeing the cute confused face of Naruto, Clotho couldn't help but smile, she always found it charming whenever the man reverted to a boy with that look. "Whilst your body died, half of your chakra hasn't dissipated, leaving your soul highly powerful." the goddess said with a smile whilst stroking a finger across the blonde's chin. "so strong, that it would effect the after life in a very negative way." A half truth that the women made up on the spot, she needed the blonde to believe everything she spoke.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto glared at the women, the way she spoke sent alarms off in his head, there was no way that his chakra was the course of him moving on, there had to be more than that. "So, what's your plan?" the teen asked, playing along with the new arrival's play.

"Well," Clotho remarked, a smile covered her face as she let go of Naruto's face, before clicking her fingers. "You have one of two option, you could either born anew, or you can be reverted to your younger self, either way, your powers will slowly lessen to the point where you can enter the gates of the shinobi after-life." Two portals opened infront of the blonde, each listed with the choice that the blonde had to choose.

Sighing, the 98, turn 19, old man tried to think of the best choice, on one hand, he could be reborn, have a new family, make lots of connections, but ultimately never see them after his death, or he could reversed back to a certain age, and have the same problems only this time he would be older. "Say Clotho, if I'm reincarnated, will I still have knowledge and control over my chakra?"

"After a certain amount of time, yes. However, it'll be much weaker than what you have right now, seeing as you've lost half of it already." The women said with a emotionless gaze, a small smirk hidden behind her fake glaze. "So, have you made your choice?"

Naruto, glancing towards the two door, sighed as he stepped forwards, pushing the door of his new life, his hope of a better life lingering on his mind. "Well, I guess this is it..."

In a flash of white, Naruto was sucked into his new life, leaving a smirking Clotho alone, her power flaring as she looked at the blonde's future, only to click her tongue in annoyance when nothing stayed fixed. "Always unpredictable, guess I have to just wait and see."

 **Prologue** **end**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

It was a crisp day out today, the local residents of Alderaan were spending their time going around doing their daily business, some working, whilst other studied, some just sitting and reminiscing. Most of the children, apart the ill or home-school'd, spent their time at school, learning several different subject, some learning about combat, whilst others learned about politics.

But, on this lovely day, one brown haired boy smiled as he glanced towards the open fields behind his school, the air was so perfect that he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to laze around, plus, today was the last day for him, he was soon to be shipped of to a combat school on the planet Tython to learn and gain experience so he could one day join the ranks the republic army.

"Kanlon?!" Gulping audibly, the tale lanky teen of 18 turned to the side, his green eyes widening in fright as he looked to see who had called him, only to see one of the most fearful sights in all of the known universe.

Marching towards laying teen was a tall, muscular, and pissed-off teen, sun kissed blonde hair waved and glowed with an unseen energy, his blue eyes shone bright like a star. The teen marching forwards was a good four inches taller than Kanlon, something that just added to his intimidation, match that with his ruff features, three whisker-marks on each cheeks, and frown, well lets just say Kanlon was glad he had a strong bladder. "N-naruto-nee?!"

Naruto, who was the slightly older twin of Kanlon, was far from happy as he glared down at his lazy brother, the fact that he was skivvying on his final day at school, missing out on the class photo, had annoyed the usually playful and kind teen. "What do you think you're doing, mum's going to be pissed when she finds out you skipped school today." With a pale face, Kanlon gaped at his twin, the horrifying thought of his mother finding out about his absence sent shivers down his spine. "How are you going to ever be a trooper if all you do is laze around."

Kanlon shifted slightly, he hated it when his siblings were angry with him, his sisters would always make him feel guilty but Naruto would always make disappointment shine through that quilt, washing it away for a much more painful feeling. "Sorry.." The teen whispered with a sigh, his eyes locking with Naruto's as the twin help his hand out towards him. "I'll make sure not to do it again," Grasping his brother's hand, Kanlon allowed his brother to pull him up, a smile coming to his face as Naruto let go. "and don't tell mum?"

Shaking his head, Naurto smiled at the younger boy, whilst reincarnation wasn't his first choice nor did it seem the most logical, making endless troubles for him, it lead to being born into a loving family, two loving parents, three sweet and playful sisters, and finally a twin brother, one he was connected to on a deep level, more so then he and Sasuke had.

However, whilst the past still haunted him to this day, the present gave him gifts and love that far surpassing his painful, and previous, childhood. His chakra, one of his biggest advantages, was split in two, he couldn't use it for attacks like he use to, all of his jutsu were no-longer available to him, a fault he worked endlessly to fix.

However, this did not leave him weak, far from it, instead Naruto used the yin side of his chakra differently, instead it was used in a way that benefited him in hand to hand combat, using the energy as a 'boost' to his already powerful strikes, much like how Guy and Lee did, whilst also having a very strong connection to 'the force'.

Now, while that sounded all mysterious and awesome, it was a fair cry of them, afterall, whilst he could use it, it was incredibly dangerous to do so, seeing as his control was plan and simple, shit.

When he first unlocked it, he had crushed a 100 feet worth of metal and ground in dust, and that was just a small part of the force... Safe to say, the blonde choice not to engage with the force on a regular basses.

However, minding that, in the 18 years of his new life, Naruto had used his knowledge of his past life to help him train and becoming powerful, sure he couldn't throw around the rasenshuriken like he use to, but that didn't stop him from training, and as a result of that, his taijutsu and speed alone could match his sage mode, even if it was far from being surpassed.

Adding to that, constant training had forced his body adapt, his hight and mass were bigger than when he was 18 in his past life, his once toned body was now muscular, not overly so though, and his jaw line and facial features were also more defined.

But most note worthy of all of them was that he was now 6 foot, a meddle he wore with pride and joy.

Hearing his name, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, glaring down at his nervous brother in question. "Sorry, what you say?" Ignoring the sheepish feeling he had, Naruto asked Kanlon with a smile, his glare quick to disappear from sight.

"I, er, was wondering if you were looking forward to going to Tython, Dad said we're leaving in only a couple of weeks." Kanlon remarked, smirking as he watched his brother's eyes wonder across the sky. "I can't wait for this summer school lessons to finally end though, today being the last day and all." the smaller of the two said with a smile as he stretched, picking up his equipment of choice, a white blaster with rusted orange hinges, it looked like he had been through a war or two.

"So, have you convinced dad to buy a new weapon for you?" Naruto asked, glancing at the equipment in his twin's hands, a frown appearing on his face as he looked down at his own weapons, a pair of metal gloves, that extended to the middle of his wrist, which were forged from Phrik, a very strong and flexible metal, that had a metal blade hidden in the centre of it, and a pair of twin custom built blaster revolvers. "I mean, compared to my weapons, your's are pretty...classic."

"Yeah well, shut up!" Kanlon shouted back, he liked what he had, they were reliable and a gift from his Uncle Nicole, a former trooper, one of the best Vanguard to come from Alderaan. "I like this stuff, it cool and easy to use." the shorter of the two remarked, his eyes down-cast as he looked over his equipment.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned away from his brother, a small frown lingering on his brow. Sure, Kanlon was good with a blaster, but in this galaxy of highly advanced weaponry and technology, he could, in a sense, get his teammates in some bad complications, his lack of fighting style left him vulnerable in one vs ones, something that Naruto had spent the last two years trying to help the brown haired trooper correct this problem. "Look, let's get going, mum is coming home soon, no doubt wanting to spend the next two weeks with us before we leave."

With a groan, Kanlon followed after his brother, unable to his smile as he thought on about the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed gently, the four weeks of freedom and family had passed way to quick leaving him feeling slightly hollow. The hollow feelings inside had been replaced by the sense of excitement, he knew that his training so far had been lax, seeing as it was technically high school, and that he was far in advance than most people four or five years older than him, but he had no illusion that some people his age could defeat him in battle, he had zero defence against force users and, more specificity, lightsabers.

Glancing to his side, the blonde couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother looking out into the the light greenish blue sky of Tython, a rare smile became apparent on his face, his normally calm gaze being replaced by a thoughtful one. "Hey Naruto..." Kanlon started, his gaze never leaving the sky, a frown now lingering brow. "Do you think we made the right choice, I mean, going to fight in a war?"

Ah, Naruto smile turned to a frown when he thought on that, war was something that the blonde would never wish on his worst enemy, especially not on his brother, but he had been unable to convince the boy not to join. "Well, honestly, War will never be the right choice, but with the Sith becoming more aggressive we have to make sure they don't go around killing innocents." The frown on the blonde's face became even sharper as war flashed in his mind. "And maybe, one day, we can achieve peace." The last images to flash into his mind was that of a peaceful element nation, his home, and family.

"Yeah... Peace" Kanlon remarked glancing down his firearm, a weapon of death and war, before letting out a sigh. "Well, whatever, I'm sure we can work it out, you and I." the twin remarked smiling towards Naurto, getting a smirk in return, as he hefted his gun onto his shoulder.

The two remained silent after they're conversation, enjoying the quite and peaceful nature of their room, as the ship slowly landed on the planet's surface. The decent downwards was alittle rocky as the engine died down, the last flicker of flames burned out, before the doors of the airship opened, gas escaping from it.

As men and women walked down the ramps of the airship, all of them were greeted by a row of armoured and robe wearing adults. However, standing before them all, was a single fair skin and blue-gray eyes female. "Greeting students, I'm the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and leader of the Jedi Council, Satele Shan, it a pleasure to meet you al..." Satele's speech became hitched as she locked gaze with a seemingly impassive gaze of a blonde haired teen, blue eyes shifting nonchalantly. By the force, his connection to the force was... mystifying, it reminded her of her old master Kao Cen Darach, but slightly more wild and bright.

Seeing the odd behaviour, a red Togruta wearing a brown rope stepped forward, placing her hand on the master jedi's shoulder. "Master Satele?" Bela Kiwiiks, a fellow jedi master, questioned the female, worry latched in her tone. "Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her daze, the female dragged her gaze from Naruto. "Y-yes, my apologies." Shaking her head slightly, the jedi quickly composed herself. "As I was saying," Satele remarked out-loud, getting the crowd to stop their whispering. "Today, being your first day, will be used to accommodating you all, before giving you all to your new trainers." Stopping herself from gazing at the blond's direction, the master continued on with her speech. "Now, please, follow my fellow jedi, Master Quilb, towards your new home for the next couple of years."

Stepping forwards, a red ruffed male Cathar nodded to the group of 60 students, another large batch of trainers it would seem, before leaving without saying another word.

As everyone shuffled after him, Satele watched only one single person, her trained eyes locking with Naruto's. For what seem like an eternity, the two stared into one another's souls, reading each other, until Naruto finally tore his gaze away, getting a frown from Satele. "Master Bela, that boy..." Without turning to see if Bela was looking, the brown haired female nodded towards blond. "I want you to find out everything you can about him, then bring him to me."

Unaware of the conversation being said, the bright haired pistol user quickly caught up with his brother, whom had wonder off after the other people. "So, this place is nice." Making a quick compliment to the area, the two continued on in silence, ignoring their fellow trainees's conversations.

After a good twenty minuets of walking, finally coming too a stop just outside a massive building, one that was easily 500 feet tall and 900 feet wide. "Well, students, this will be your home, if you would go inside, you will be assigned to your dorm rooms." Without so much as another word, the man left the recruits to go on their business.

Sighing, Naruto walked forwards, intent on getting to his room so he could relax and unwind. Before he could so much as step inside the building, a teen with red hair wearing a brown rob with white highlights stepped infront of him, a small smile on her face. "Excuse me?"

Without missing a beat, the teen bowed her head slightly. "My name is Cora, it's a pleasure." The teen remarked, confusion Naruto even more. "I've been sent by my master, Quilb Shaw, to collect you for a meeting, please follow me." Without even waiting for the teen, Cora started to walk into the building.

Sighing, the blonde glanced to his side, watching his brother walking away with a group of people. Shaking his head, the blonde slowly followed after the girl, wondering what was in store for him.


End file.
